


春生

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特和伊万离婚了，但是意外发现加里宁格勒成为了他们俩的孩子。关于婚姻的一些讨论。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 加里宁格勒拟人化，名字为亚历山大。

“我要和你离婚。”

这发生在一个再平常不过的傍晚，厨房的炉子上正煮着大锅的汤，散发着浓郁的肉的香气。基尔伯特盯着那锅汤，颜色略有点暗淡，他想不起来自己刚刚是否加过了盐。他发了会儿呆，听了会儿外头电视机里正在播放的连续剧，他会俄语，当然会，他有一个俄罗斯的丈夫，并且他学了好几百年的俄语。实际上基尔伯特并没有听进去多少那无聊的电视剧，伊万喜欢看，他便有时也陪着一起看，他甚至连男女主角的名字都没有记清楚呢！基尔伯特正在发呆，连汤开了正发出急促的声音都没听到，那咕嘟声像是在垂死前挣扎的呼救一般，但是施救者此刻毫无心向。

“基尔伯特！你该死的汤要烧干了！”伊万的声音突然响起，基尔伯特拿着勺子的手缩了一下，勺子差点滑落，幸好他回过神来及时握紧了勺子。他已经不再听着那电视机发出的声音了，转身茫然地看着伊万。

“刚刚喊你两遍了，汤还没好吗？我们什么时候可以吃上饭？”伊万有些不耐烦地推了下眼镜。他在看报纸的时候总喜欢戴上他那样式老旧的“古董”眼镜，那是基尔伯特对此的戏称，此时他正一边举着报纸一边盯着他的丈夫看，他的责问令基尔伯特感到些许的害怕与不安。基尔伯特并没有真正与伊万生活过这么久的时间，是的，他们的确在很久很久之前就结了婚，那是他们年轻时候的事了，但是因为种种原因，他们并没有像现在一样在一起过着平淡的家庭生活。

曾经他是多么一个有魅力的男人啊，基尔伯特一边看了看伊万，他说着抱歉马上就好，一边这么回忆了一下过往。在记忆中伊万会为他做好吃的苹果馅饼，是基尔伯特喜欢的甜度，加了蜂蜜还有肉桂，肉桂的量正正好好，黄油蜜糖浓郁又甜美。他摇了摇头，这是他们还不曾长久住在一起的时候，他们以往有时会同居一些时间，几个月到几年，但都不长久，直到这次的战争的结束，世界迈入一个崭新的格局中来，他们才真正意义上呼吸起了同一片土地上的空气，到如今长达四五十年之久。异地恋也不是那么不好，基尔伯特脑中冒出这么一个古怪的想法，然后他马上止住了自己想要笑起来的冲动。

这一顿晚饭如同过去几年的一样，没什么人讲话，只有他们两个人，伊万还在看那张不知道被他翻了多少遍的晚报，吃饭的时候也不肯把眼睛挪开一会儿，哪怕看基尔伯特一下都行，他像是能把那些铅字看出花似的，视基尔伯特为空气。基尔伯特只好给自己找点乐子，每一天都是这样，已经很久了，可是他们以前不是这样的，他有点哀伤，又切了点肉吃，他感觉自己盐放多了。

他们刚刚搬到一起住的时候每天晚上都有说不完的话，尽管他们谈了几百年的恋爱，秘密结婚了也有几百年，但是还是像初恋一般对这样的“新婚”生活充满了激情与兴奋。那会儿家里也有挺多家庭成员的，只是后来一个个都搬走了，仅在的还有几位也不再会与他们一起吃饭，怪可惜的，基尔伯特想，那会儿桌上每晚都摆满烛台，亮着柔和的烛光。他们那时候有个自己的房间，很大，一张很大的高脚床，有漂亮的帷帐，是基尔伯特喜欢的那种式样，比较考究，很像他以前在自己的家里拥有的那张床，床单是带有复杂的复古花纹，甚至还有一床厚重且暖和的毛毯，冬天来临的时候他们就把彼此裹在这毯子中，互相亲吻着微凉的指尖。

但是现在呢，基尔伯特想到这里就难过地放下了刀叉，他的心口有点堵，然后给自己倒了杯水喝了两口想要掩饰自己的失态，他的手确实在抖，伊万终于将视线从报纸上移开，他看了眼基尔伯特，用眼神询问他怎么了。基尔伯特摆了摆手，他不想让对方看出自己的难过，毕竟那令他悲伤的源头正坐在那里。现在他们已经分房睡很久了，十几年了吧，不过对于他们来说这不算多么长的时间，但是此时此刻基尔伯特正无比痛恨自己要以这样的身份存在于这个世界上。永生是很痛苦的，他终于在某一天明白了这个事实，那一天他哭了会儿，伊万手足无措地被晾在一旁，过了有好长一些时间之后他才轻轻抱住了自己的丈夫。

洗碗这件事不是基尔伯特的，其实烹饪也不是他常做的，一般都是丢给家里的佣人，他们有几个厨娘，在最早的时候，现在只剩一个了，还有一两个帮忙做家务的。今天他做饭只是突然想再尝试下挽救他与伊万之间的感情，他想和他的丈夫说两句话，他们最近一直在忙自己的事情，有很多工作，伊万很疲惫，他也是。基尔伯特上了楼，他和伊万道过晚安，剩下的所有事都不用他再去操心了，在忙过之前那一阵之后他的上司把他手上的工作都揽了过去，偶尔才会有零星的一点文件送到他这里。基尔伯特觉得很委屈，这是他过了青春期后第一次觉得委屈，不是愤怒、生气或者别的什么情绪，这个时候他倒是格外敏感，像回到了他还是少年的时候，觉得自己不被需要了。他不被自己的上司需要，像个局外人，现在连伊万也不需要他了。基尔伯特把自己裹进那条大得可以装下两个人毯子，他需要温暖，以前伊万抱着他，现在他抱着他的毯子和兔子玩偶，委屈地掉着眼泪。

他和伊万的爱情走过许多个春天与冬天，他都不记得他们今年是第多少年了，他们的上司曾经都不知道他们已经私底下交付了自己漫长的一生，甚至连战争都无法斩断他们之间的纽带。伊万随着彼得大帝来到普鲁士的时候他们一起玩了一段时间，在那之前甚至还是举剑相对的敌人，但毕竟都是小孩子，很快就玩到了一起，伊万走后还一直维持着书信联系。他们恋爱的时间十分模糊，并没有确定的时间，只是有这么一天伊万就偷偷来拉了基尔伯特的手，他们喜欢坐在草地上学习彼此的语言，也喜欢分享这两天刚读的诗歌，偶尔也聊聊哲学，温柔的风神轻轻抚摸着两个少年柔软的头发，伊万会对基尔伯特说他看到花的精灵在他身边起舞，然后在基尔伯特低头笑起来的时候为他插上一朵小小的花朵。后来他们在战前的某一天结了婚，那是个下着暴雨的夜晚，他们悄悄溜了出来，拉着手去到一个早已被废弃的教堂。基尔伯特还记得当时心情，他的心快从胸膛里跳出来了，湿漉漉的头发贴着自己的脑袋，但是却丝毫感觉不到雨水的冰冷，他既兴奋又紧张，那点对未来的小小担忧此刻早已被抛在了脑后。那是他们第一次接吻，就站在生满青苔的地砖上，那一刻他们带着处子献祭般的天真，湿润的唇瓣紧紧贴合在一起，颤抖着，雨水从他们的发梢滑落下来，雨天的阴冷蔓延开来，侵蚀着他们，但是这无法阻挡他们说着“直至死亡将我们分开”，无法阻止他们成为彼此生命中最特殊的另一半灵魂。

基尔伯特醒来的时候正是半夜，他睁开眼，心里空落落的，扭头却察觉到自己身边躺着别人。他知道是伊万，也知道对方没有睡着，那呼吸的声音是听得出的。基尔伯特没有开灯，他很平静地开口问起伊万是什么时候来的，伊万没有直接回答，他翻了个身抱住了基尔伯特，这令个子稍矮的男人僵硬了一下。“我们很久没做了，”伊万捏了捏基尔伯特的后颈，那是他敏感的地方，然后感受到自己怀里的人正有些发抖，“很冷吗基尔伯特？我的手太冰了吗？”伊万松了按在基尔伯特后颈的手，但是他没有要停止手头动作的意思，他将手伸进基尔伯特的睡衣里，开始摸起他丈夫的后背。他抚摸着那些伤疤，甚至拿指甲刮过，又往下探去，他知道基尔伯特喜欢这个，带点疼痛感，他有点这方面的问题，总是对自己的身份与不安且焦虑，伊万记得这个，他们在战后刚搬到一起住之后的第一次性爱，也是他们恋爱结婚以来的第一次，基尔伯特先是哭了很久，然后求他欺负他、弄疼他，伊万受到了不小的惊吓，最后只是轻轻用臂膀圈住了他。基尔伯特发出了细碎的呻吟，他身上的每一个细胞都在渴望爱扶，他们已经记不得多久没有经历性生活了，他甚至都不太乐意自己去缓解一下，他只是不喜欢这样。伊万开始想要亲吻他，在无灯的房间里，他们交缠在一块儿，伊万的嘴唇凑上基尔伯特的，对方乖乖地张开了嘴，像那天一样，一切都很美好，伊万想着，他也急于想要修复彼此之前的感情，只是有太多话当他开着灯面对着基尔伯特的时候，他发现自己竟然说不出一句，喉咙像是被堵住，只好一次又一次借由报纸避开对方的视线。

但是基尔伯特突然推开了伊万，这让伊万错愕不已，然后他的丈夫拧开了灯。“你没有刷牙，”基尔伯特面无表情地看着伊万，“也没有洗脸，天啊伊万你洗澡了吗？我都能闻到汗臭！”基尔伯特又开始数落起伊万的坏习惯，在睡前总是忘记刷牙和洗脸，这让伊万神经衰弱。基尔伯特觉得难过，他的兴致在接吻的那一瞬间被打散了，他只能闻到他不能忍受的味道，接着是浓厚的体味，他觉得自己要被淹没了，这令他作呕，也让他崩溃。他想到伊万的那些坏毛病，每一件都开始让他不能接受，他不知道自己说了什么，嘴巴说出去的话已经不受自己的大脑控制，然后他看着伊万的脸色越来越不好看，昏暗的台灯灯光更是打得对方面目狰狞。

“基尔伯特你就不能，哪怕一秒钟，停止你的那些神经质的毛病！？你的洁癖快要逼疯我了！”伊万终于忍受不住，朝他的丈夫大吼了起来，他已经忍受了这么多年，基尔伯特在他耳边说的那些问题他也试图去改过，但是他不能接受对方此刻像是看肮脏的秽物一样看他。基尔伯特愣了一下，伊万从没对他大声吼过，这让他一时间有点接受不了，随后气极竟有点想笑。他不说话了，快速打量了一下伊万，对方袜子只脱了一半，穿着一件可笑的老头衫，基尔伯特拉紧了自己睡袍的开襟，这动作便更加羞辱伊万了。伊万无比生气，但是又对基尔伯特无可奈何，他正在脑中搜索着词汇，他是想要基尔伯特稍微改变一下这样的性格，他总是这样，有的时候也的确伤害到自己身边亲近的人，这又让伊万开始伤心，他还是一如既往爱他的丈夫，但此时此刻他竟然不知道对方的心意了。他有点后悔刚刚自己冲基尔伯特大吼着发火了，正要试图说点什么，但是基尔伯特却抢先他一步。

“我要和你离婚。伊万，我们离婚。”基尔伯特冷笑着，嘴里飘出这么一句话。

后来就是伊万摔门出去了，走之前怒吼着“基尔伯特你不能这么自私！你就是不能！”，那声响吓到了他们家的帮佣，随后便消失在了走廊尽头。基尔伯特疲惫地扯过毯子盖在自己脸上，他闭上眼睛，梦里是那棵榆树，年少的他们坐在树下，花的精灵在发边起舞。


	2. Chapter 2

基尔伯特醒来的时候已经是接近午饭的时间，他在床上一直待到有人来敲他卧室的门。那是个刚来这个家没多久的年轻女孩，瘦弱的身板略显得有些营养不良，基尔伯特轻轻叹气，可能是从乡下来的女孩，他想，心里不免同情了几分。基尔伯特靠在身后的软垫上，稍微调整了一下坐姿。那个女孩有点惊慌失措，不安地眨着眼，她很少直接接触这些国家意识体，在她的听闻中那都是些活了太长久的古怪人，有着难以琢磨的脾气和喜好，他们不喜欢被人类过多介入到他们自己的生活中去。基尔伯特冲她笑了笑，试图使自己看起来和善一点，他听说过那些传言，他也曾对伊万开玩笑般提起，想到这里他又将头垂了下去，伊万曾亲吻他的脸颊，说我的林中鸟我的雪国阳，你不必担心那些身处苦难之人，人类有他们的见解与生命意义，而我们有这世上最漫长的时间。

“先生，快下来吃饭吧。”那倒霉的女孩，看到基尔伯特的笑容突然消失，还以为自己真的被这位先生讨厌了，她踌躇着想要说点什么，她的祖国先生亲自嘱托她将他的丈夫带去吃饭，她也怕被伊万先生厌恶了，但是她最后也只能轻轻留下一句“伊万先生在等您”。基尔伯特冲这姑娘点了点头，表示自己洗漱完就下楼，那女孩像是松了口气一般走了出去，而在那之后基尔伯特就又倒回了自己的被褥之间。他不是很想下楼去，伊万怎么能够像是昨天晚上没有发生任何事情一样呢？他想不明白，明明自己已经提出了那样的请求，伊万应该是要恨自己的，为什么他还是如往常一样，不，比以往更好一点，那是一个主动示好的信号，但是基尔伯特不想理睬，他太忧愁了，且很敏感，他知道有很多事情变了，这幢房子会越来越冷清，自己和伊万各自的国家里有一堆重要的事，大家都不好过。

只是和清闲得甚至有些被认为无关紧要的基尔伯特不同，他也是清楚的，伊万是真的很累。其实伊万的上司也不是很喜欢他，基尔伯特察觉得出，毕竟自己是战败国的代表，只身一人来到这里是前来赎罪的，是半个俘虏却又有着伊万的丈夫这样奇妙的身份。他们轻视他，像是想看一个笑话。他本该感到耻辱的，但是他没有，他没多少参与到之前的战争，事实上他也被自己当时的上司管制，因为某些原因，对方并不信任他。路德维希是个好弟弟，但是他对自己的哥哥很失望，他早知道他长兄与那个俄罗斯人之间的罗曼史，也一直劝他不如就这样离婚，为了他们国家好。路德维希曾在最后一次谈话的时候对着自己的哥哥吼着“你不能这么自私哥哥！你不能！”，然后他也是摔门离开了，留基尔伯特一个人在房间里捡拼着他碎了一地的心。在那之后兄弟两再没说过什么亲密的话，只有命令与服从，路德维希也不再来看他，偶尔在走廊碰到的时候才会点点头，当是了个招呼。后来他们成为了战败国，再之后基尔伯特离开德国的那天路德维希也并没有来送他，基尔伯特转头看着他弟弟房间的窗户，那窗帘始终没有被拉开来过。那一天基尔伯特带着复杂的心情踏上了这趟他生命中必要经历的旅程，然后他站在了俄罗斯的土地上，以与以往不同的身份。他记得那些景致，早就在自己脑海中盘踞了许久时光，只是时过境迁。他看到伊万，身边是对方的上司，脸上挂着有些虚假的笑容。然后基尔伯特又看看伊万，他没有很多的面部表情，但是嘴角微微上翘，与他的上司不同，竟有点像孩子气的得意与高兴，基尔伯特觉得自己喉咙发干，他说不出话，鼻子也酸涩起来，胸腔里像是堵了个气球。他想他们见面的场景想了许久，直到现在他们四目相对，那时间便也静止了。基尔伯特当时干涸如沙漠的心里下了场暴雨，他听见嫩芽破土而出的声音，他听见鸟儿歌唱，然后他压着内心的雀跃，将烦扰着他的关于弟弟的事情放在了一边，在夜晚来临的时候与伊万一起笑着倒在了那张大床上，他们在宴会上无数次举起酒杯，共同祝福美好的明天，他们国家的，他们人民的，他们自己的。

伊万盯着基尔伯特，从他下楼开始，直到他在餐桌的尽头坐了下来，与伊万隔了有一个果篮和好几个盘子之远，他没有很好的气色，头发乱糟糟的，正挠着他裸露在略冷空气中的脖颈，低温令基尔伯特发抖，过了这么多年他依旧没有习惯俄罗斯的冬天，伊万看得出，他的丈夫，或者按照基尔伯特的话来说，他的前夫，正在努力掩饰自己因为寒冷而发抖。可能不仅仅是因为冬天，伊万这么思考着，还有自己的原因，但是基尔伯特现在像一片迷雾，他看不穿，也走不进。

是从什么时候开始的伊万并不清楚，他只是突然之间感觉到了对方的冷淡与排斥，在他们一起生活十多年之后，基尔伯特开始变得对他的礼物提不起兴趣，他会对着伊万的许多毛病挑剔，有的时候更像有点无理取闹地不让他触碰他，伊万想去拉手会被打开，性生活的质量也逐渐在下降。可能是中年危机？伊万某一天突然冒出这么一个念头，他觉得可笑，什么时候他也开始用人类形容感情的词汇来企图代入他们之间了？基尔伯特无休无止的吵闹令他烦躁，对方更像是想与他大吵一架，伊万不想这样，他工作上的事情已经够头疼的了，不想回到家还要解决这种没有意义的纷争。

所以是伊万先逃开的，他在基尔伯特最后一次讥讽他的时候不耐烦地说了“你需要冷静一下基尔伯特，我想你可能到更年期了”，他听到基尔伯特的声音戛然而止，随后他低头看到对方眼睛瞪大，一副不可置信的样子。这空气中的沉默令伊万开始恐慌，他张了张嘴，意识到了自己刚刚似乎说了一句十分过分的话语，他想要解释与道歉，但是基尔伯特恢复了镇定，他垂在身侧的手握紧了复又松开。“对不起。”伊万听到了一句抱歉，但是接着基尔伯特就走出了房间，从那一个晚上起他们便不再睡在一起了。往后就忙了起来，伊万也找不到更好的时机来谈上一谈，基尔伯特的每一天又像把他忽略掉一样将自己埋在各种文书工作当中。他们之间就这样慢慢冷淡了下来，与所有有着家庭中年危机的他们的子民一样。

“基尔伯特我们需要……”伊万开口说了话，他还想挽回一下，他想带基尔伯特出去走走，去一个暖和点的地方，可以休个假。我可以请假的，伊万这么在心里盘算，等他和基尔伯特重归于好他一定要气他那个试图拆散他俩的老头子上司。

“我明天会搬走，不用您费心。”基尔伯特却抢过了话头，将伊万的话堵住，他甚至还用了敬语，这让伊万更伤心了，基尔伯特像是竭力要撇清两人之间的关系。“我一会儿就去收拾行李，也不是很多，我自己在这里也有房子，可以先过去住下。”他又这么补充了一下，伊万没说话，哦那栋房子，伊万想起来了，他们有时也会去那边小住，是基尔伯特在这里为数不多的几座私人房产之一，他们度过了几个很愉快的假期，远离工作与上司，纯粹的玩乐与无尽的宴会。

“我们需要谈一谈基尔伯特，真的很需要。”伊万清了清嗓子，他哀伤地看着自己的前夫，好吧他只能这样称呼了，虽然他很不情愿。

“不伊万，我们没什么好谈的了。我很累，你不累吗？我认为昨天我们已经谈完了，我们离婚，我搬出去，就这样，没有什么困难的。很感谢你这段时间的照顾，但我们可能真的不合适，问题太多了伊万，你看我没有办法忍受你的那些改不掉的习惯和毛病，你也无法一直安抚我暴躁的内心。”基尔伯特放下了手里的面包，他用指关节轻轻敲着桌面，他很不安，也很犹豫，但是最后还是离婚的念头占了上风，他觉得自己真的无法再忍受下去了。是你先放弃我的，令我们落得这般下场，他不禁有些怨恨，便停下了慢条斯理敲击桌面的动作，转而去将盘中的面包撕扯得凌乱不堪，像是将那当成伊万似的来发泄心中的忿恨。

伊万看得有些心惊肉跳，但还是小心翼翼又急促地问到：“那我们曾经的那些誓言呢？我们年少时候就拥有的感情难道就这样被磨灭干净？你的心里丝毫没有我的地位了吗！你以往的那些话语和举动难道都是在欺骗我么基尔伯特！”他越说越激动，感觉自己的内心无法平静下来，他多么爱基尔伯特呀，对立时候的战争也无法将他们分开，他天天在日记里写那些肉麻的、苦痛的情话，他多么想对着那个人亲自说出口啊！战后他将基尔伯特了过来，从那个伊万也说不上是否喜欢的家里，他曾待过一段时间的国家，他遇见他的太阳的地方。伊万拍了桌子，他猛地站了起来，这巨大的声响让基尔伯特的脸色变得更加不悦。

“伊万，看着我。”基尔伯特也站了起来，与伊万保持着平视，“你不是小孩子了，我们都不是了。是的，我们曾经是拥有过美好，但都是回忆和过往，我们不合适，生活不能总靠着爱情。我们都太莽撞了，这是个无可奈何的现实。成长点吧伊万，不要再把自己的全部生命托付给一个不合适的人。”他严肃又带着庄重地说完这一整句话，随后闭上嘴收拾好了手中的餐具，离开了这个伤心地。

基尔伯特收拾着自己的行李，就像他所说的那样，他个人其实并没有什么东西，他当初来到俄罗斯的时候就这点少得可怜的东西，现在房间里的大部分东西都是伊万为讨他欢心而购置的。基尔伯特摩挲着手里的那个戒指，是他们的结婚戒指，镶着一颗漂亮的红宝石，伊万曾说过这像他的眼睛，有着美丽的宝石的光泽，令他着迷。基尔伯特正捏着那戒指，犹豫再三还是放到了衣服贴身的口袋里。好歹留个纪念物，其他反正也带不走，他这么安慰自己。

基尔伯特一直想伊万和自己有个比较完整的家庭生活，这在他们谈恋爱的时候就开始憧憬着的，他设想过种种甜美温馨的家庭时刻，他们可以每晚相拥而眠，可以分享那些只有他们懂得的玩笑。他们曾也断断续续同居过一段时间，但其实并不是严格意义上住在一个房间之中，他们那会儿都在上司的监视之下，自己并没有多大的话语权，唯有晚上互相假装道了晚安，再悄悄溜到对方的房间中去逗留短暂的一晚。我从未想过同居的婚姻会是如此，这是基尔伯特写在自己日记中的，他已来到俄罗斯有好些年，伊万晚上睡觉会磨牙，这让一向浅眠的基尔伯特不堪忍受，他又不想让伊万受到伤害，只好重新开始通过日记来排解内心的苦闷。从激情趋于平静的家庭生活令基尔伯特开始恐慌，这与他想象中的不一样，他要接受对方的汗臭，要忍受对方上司对他轻蔑的态度，要笑着应对一个庞大的家庭，甚至还要拎着伊万的衬衫和内裤质问他为什么还不去洗，以及为什么昨天明明刚洗过今天却又有了油渍。

他曾以为爱能打败一切，但是却被枯燥的生活当头一击而溃不成军。

基尔伯特又是在清晨出发的，他回头看了看伊万的窗户，那里正拉着窗帘，看不到任何动静。正下着大雪，万物皆被冰雪覆盖，像他的内心一样又开始变得荒芜。他抽了抽鼻子，心境大抵是和上一回离开家不太一样的吧，至少路德维希还是他的亲人，不管如何都能再次见到，兄弟之间总能原谅彼此，而他和伊万之间就这样没有了丝毫关系，竟显得更为悲凉了。基尔伯特扯了扯嘴角，突然间有点后悔，但也只是一瞬间的，他拎起自己的箱子，朝停在外面正等着他的车子走去。


	3. Chapter 3

基尔伯特并没有立刻回到他在莫斯科的房子，他先是租了一个小小的单人公寓，好让她躲避伊万一段时间，对方知道他房子的地址，指不定哪天会去拜访。但逃避不是一件很好的事情，基尔伯特这么想，只是他突然有些害怕，伊万是那种孩子心性的人，就像他刚对他说过的那样，伊万需要再次成长，他是这么庞大的一个国家，不能再由着自己的性子。

在最早的时候是基尔伯特带了书给伊万，小骑士双手插着腰，趾高气昂地要求那个在自己眼里看来是乡巴佬的家伙好好学习一下，后来伊万也是学着基尔伯特的样子慢慢长成了一个年轻且强壮的国家，只是他亲吻基尔伯特脸颊的时候还是像孩子一样，嘴唇害羞地打颤。基尔伯特教过伊万很多东西，从书本上的知识到军事上的见解，他握着这个未来势必会更加强大的俄罗斯殿下的手，教会了他诗歌也教会了如何耍好花剑。这是伊万在成长中必要经历的呀，基尔伯特亲吻了一下被他带回来的结婚戒指，只是现在我已经无法再教给他更多的事物了，他要学着一个人更好地生活。

想到这里的基尔伯特突然也就释怀起来，他想通了很多事情，他与伊万的缘分到此为止，但是他或许因此获得了不一样的未来，自己也要好好生活，为了他的国家和民众。基尔伯特泡了一杯咖啡捧在手心，他的行李还没有收拾，全都摊在那里，但他此刻看着窗外却感到了久违的安心与温暖。

基尔伯特在这个小公寓中并没有住很长的时间，甚至只有两周这样如此短暂的时间。那是个停了雪的中午，难得的晴天，他正在厨房给自己弄一份炖肉吃，掀开锅盖时候的蒸汽烫到了他的手，然后去拿抹布的时候被忘记还裹在抹布里的刀子给划伤了手指，他心里有些忐忑不安，感觉总有什么事会发生，一边把手指放进嘴里舔着伤口一边用另一只手拿起了勺子去查看炖肉的状况。敲门声不合时宜地响起，基尔伯特疑惑到底是谁会在这个时候拜访他，不是周末，只是一个普通的工作日，伊万也没道理会知道他现在所在的公寓地址。他放下勺子关了火，炖肉的香味令他的肠胃更加饥饿，他在伊万家生活的好些年学会了不少做菜的本领，厨艺比起他以往来说大为精进，这也是他在琐碎且枯燥的婚后生活中为数不多的乐趣之一，他可以在厨房泡上一天，那是他的小小世界，去钻研精致的甜点，烤些蛋糕饼干什么的，伊万挑剔的胞妹在此刻也会难得的柔和下来，与他说上几句话，偶尔也会在厨房帮忙，为他搅拌些奶油之类的，像是真正的家人之间会做的事情。伊万在他不忙的时候也会来厨房陪他做点什么，两人交流不多，但是起码那个时候没有冷战的气氛，大概和厨房的灯光有关，那是暖光灯，基尔伯特这么想着出了神。敲门声更急了起来，基尔伯特擦了擦手这才走去开了门，他看到来人后只是有点小小的讶异，很快就镇定下来，门外站着他的上司，他知道会有什么事。

“您的手？”那个上了年纪的男人看了看基尔伯特正滴着血的那只手，基尔伯特尴尬地笑了笑，解释了一下是刚才做饭的时候划伤的，那人颔首，基尔伯特将他让进门后两人在沙发上坐下。

“您和伊万阁下的事……”他的上司停顿了一下，像是在斟酌用句，“我们都听说了，深表遗憾，希望您的心情能够稍微好一点。前一阵子太忙了，也就没有与您通电话。”基尔伯特摆摆手，表示这没什么要紧的，他知道对方不是单纯为了他离了婚这件事而来，对方才没那么关心他。“加里宁格勒那边找到了一个孩子。”那个男人说这话的时候清了清嗓子，“很小的一个婴孩，但是我们能够感觉出这不是一个普通的孩子，他可能是阁下您的世界的，俄罗斯那边也希望和您取得联系，因为某些……遗留问题。”基尔伯特有些疑惑，一个他们世界的孩子？“我们希望您能去看看那个孩子，确认一下是不是属于你们的世界，或者说，是不是代表着一个地区？我们也很疑惑，非首都的地区意识体很少出现，除非是……”基尔伯特的上司停下了话头，他正看着基尔伯特，希望他的国家阁下能够开口顺着他的话接下去说点什么。除非一个国家的意志和渴望过于强大，对于他心中所想着的那块区域就会慢慢实体化，诞生一个孩童，代表着地区的孩童。基尔伯特低下头，他知道自己对于那块土地有多么大的执念，伊万也知道，那是基尔伯特很久以前最为重要的城市，加里宁格勒，或者说，柯尼斯堡，他的心脏曾为此而跳动，他的荣耀乡，他的梦之所向。但是这怎么可能呢？基尔伯特有点不愿承认，他本能地去排斥这个他未曾见过面的孩子，为什么偏偏在这个时间点上出现呢？他摇摇头，却又控制不住地去点点头，答应了他上司的请求，轻轻开口回答说自己会去加里宁格勒看看情况。

“阁下，还有一件事。”那男人在得到基尔伯特的回应之后也并没有急着离开。“我们正在准备与联邦共和国那边商讨两德统一的事情，希望您能够在最近搬回柏林来。民众总希望看到自己的国家阁下待在自己国家里的。”他说这话的时候带了些嘲讽的意味，基尔伯特便也只能点头应允，答应过上两天就搬回柏林去，上了年纪的男人这才满意地离去，走前还不忘叮嘱一声记得处理伤口。

基尔伯特去了加里宁格勒，他有很长一段时间没有来过这里了，像是要刻意去回避和忘记似的。有人将那孩子抱来，说是比之前发现他的时候长大了不少，已经不再是个满月的婴孩，更像是已经快一岁的样子。基尔伯特看了看这孩子，有一头浅金色的柔软头发，是与自己的弟弟不同的金色，比路德维希的金发更淡一些，路德维希对柯尼斯堡也没有什么特别的记忆与印象，但是却像极了伊万的发色。基尔伯特的心剧烈跳动着，敲打着他的鼓膜，他有些惧怕，那孩子还闭眼睡着，但是他现在正在害怕他突然睁开眼。他伸出手去碰了碰孩子软嫩的脸庞，那孩子咳嗽了两声，之后就慢慢张开眼睛，那过程在基尔伯特看来仿佛过了有好久，他猛地收回手，却不知道将手放在哪里，最后还是又去摸了摸孩子的头发。

那是一双红宝石般的眼睛，基尔伯特愣在原地，这不应该，他没有许这样的愿望，此刻正觉得操纵命运的神给他开了一个巨大的玩笑，像是要惩罚他的天真与愚昧。他看着这双眼睛，和自己没有区别的红色的眼睛，被伊万夸赞过的、令伊万迷恋着的，就像他们的孩子的一样。基尔伯特僵在原地，直到那孩子开始咯咯笑了起来，伸出手想要他来抱，身旁的人提醒了这位国家阁下，基尔伯特缓慢地伸出手去接过了孩子，在触碰到的一瞬间他的心情很复杂，但是他看那孩子在他怀里，突然又觉得安心不少。他曾一直与伊万开玩笑，说他们的身份无论男女都无法孕育孩子，着实是一件足以惋惜的事情，有的时候他们会更接近人类一点，或者换句话来说，更加渴望成为一个人类，这生命太烦闷啦，有时也会羡慕短暂却灿烂如繁花的人生，知名而又无所畏惧。伊万也说过那并不是没有可能，他们也都心知肚明，但是基尔伯特曾也回答过伊万，“我不会去祈祷的，我不再信奉我的神了，我只信奉你，我的爱人。”他这么对着伊万起誓，然后亲吻他的胸膛。是那一时之言便让愿望成真了吗？基尔伯特不想知道，但是他怀抱着可以被称为是他的孩子的男孩儿，亲了亲他的头发。

他在加里宁格勒又住了一阵子，日夜陪着这孩子，给他折了许多纸飞机玩，抱着他坐在壁炉旁边讲那些古老的故事。基尔伯特叫他亚历山大，平日里会喊亚历克斯这样的昵称，那男孩已经长大不少，像个三四岁的人类孩子一样，迈着短小的腿在宽大的房子里跑来跑去。基尔伯特还是没回柏林，尽管他的上司已经催促了他许久，他把那些事务抛在脑后，亚历山大的到来给他的心里浇足了水，他看着他精力旺盛的儿子——他喜欢这么定义亚历山大，基尔伯特此刻也的确承担起了监护人的职责——心中泛起湿润的温柔，这是很温馨的家庭场景，只是缺了一个人。哦伊万，基尔伯特感到了小小的扫兴，他开始有点想念他的前夫，那个缺失的一角。刚离婚搬出去的时候是有难过，想到从此再也没有那些亲密关系，也不知道下一次相见会是以什么样的身份，基尔伯特在一开始的一周每天晚上都会觉得沮丧。但是国家之间的结婚离婚太过于平常啦，他不禁想到弗朗西斯还有安东尼奥，他的几个好友也多是在自己的婚姻里分分合合多年且乐此不疲。基尔伯特曾嘲笑过他们俩，到头来前一阵子他们还通了电话，只是他变成了被嘲笑的对象。但是现在我有亚历山大了，他又这么想，不禁又高兴又自豪起来，我一定会教给他最多的东西，把最好的事物都拿给他，他会是一个完美的小骑士，一柄勇敢的利刃。基尔伯特唤了他孩子的名字，让他当心点脚下，不要把自己摔着了，像个老妈子一样。

伊万去东柏林开会的时候有点魂不守舍，他有些抗拒踏上这片土地，有很多美好的、不好的回忆，大多与他的前夫有关。基尔伯特没有出席这场会议，据对方的上司说他生病了，但在看到伊万明显十分焦虑和着急的表情之后又说了句只是重感冒而已，并无大碍。在当天的会议结束之后伊万并没有直接回到下榻的住所，晚上也没有去参加酒会，他在街上闲逛，看到了可爱的红丝绒杯子蛋糕，那是基尔伯特喜欢吃的，伊万便买了两个，然后鬼使神差地来到了他再熟悉不过的房子门前。他犹豫要不要去看望病中的基尔伯特，但是现在他们又没有什么特别的关系。但是还勉强算是有点上下级关系的？伊万这么说服着自己，这让他觉得手中的蛋糕十分沉重，他买的时候特地问店主要了个精美的礼盒来装，对方还笑着问自己是否要送重要的人。他最后还是摁了门铃，等待主人前来应门。

基尔伯特很没有精神，他胡乱裹着一条外袍，头发凌乱着，然后跌跌撞撞跑下楼来开的门。他靠着门，瞪大双眼看着前来拜访的伊万，大脑已经开始有点糊涂了，对方扶了他一把，防止他虚弱地摔倒下去，然后伊万便进了屋，在客厅里来回踱步，把带来的蛋糕放在茶几上。“你来做什么？”基尔伯特口干舌燥，他舔舔嘴唇对伊万发难。

“来看看你，基尔伯特，我听闻你重感冒了，今天没有在会议现场遇到你。”伊万轻叹一声，转过身来看着他，“身体好点了吗？要不要紧？你不吃点东西吗？”他看着这个房子，水槽里堆着一些用过的餐具，基尔伯特这两天一定没有力气来弄这些清理的工作。“你想吃点什么？我可以做，我会给你弄点吃的。”伊万听基尔伯特没有回应，又心疼又气恼，心里错综复杂的情绪堵在了一起，他就这样不好好照顾自己的身体？为什么非要这样呢？

基尔伯特并不想回答伊万，他很不舒服，鼻子堵得一塌糊涂，喉咙又太过疼痛，讲话都是嘶哑的。他在沙发上坐下，半倚着舒服的靠垫，能让自己好受些。伊万已经自顾自拉开了冰箱门看起家里还剩些什么食材。基尔伯特其实做过些东西，尽管自己几天不好好吃饭没有关系，但是亚历山大不行，他想到这里就希望他的孩子能够乖乖待在楼上，不要因为太过好奇而跑下楼来一探究竟。亚历山大已经像六七岁的孩子了，这一阵子真是长得飞快，基尔伯特有些精神涣散，他胡乱应着伊万的话，也听不清楚对方说了什么，就又再次疲惫地睡去。

醒来的时候闻到香味，是甜菜汤，他很喜欢的汤，伊万做的最好，自己怎么也学不到他的那个样子，还夹杂着杂烩牛肉，这让基尔伯特有了些胃口，懒洋洋地起身想到厨房去看看还有点什么。其实他还是很怀念伊万做的饭菜的，他看着他前夫在厨房中忙碌的背影，温暖的厨房灯光撒到他的身上，淡金色的头发软软地贴在他耳边。那个斯拉夫人生得高大，站在厨房里难免有些局促，微微弓着背在仔细地切菜，这一切都是多么美好啊，但这美好的瞬间太不真实，像是他抓不住就转瞬即逝的梦境，是无尽缥缈却又是他的执念。基尔伯特的胸腔里泛起一阵酸涩，他眨了眨眼睛，听着炉子上的汤的咕嘟声，眼眶竟有些湿了。

然后他听到了一声轻微却足够让当场的两人都听得一清二楚的“papa？”，基尔伯特和伊万同时扭头去看，小男孩正茫然地站在楼梯口，用手揉着眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

“这是亚历山大，”基尔伯特先是向伊万介绍了这个孩子，随后转向他的孩子，“这是你的……嗯，伊万叔叔。”他实在想不到怎么在短时间之内和这两个一脸茫然的人介绍彼此，亚历山大很有礼貌地与第一次见面的“叔叔”打了招呼，然后去餐桌旁乖乖坐下，好奇地看着伊万，他以前从未见过伊万，但是此刻却有种强烈又说不清的奇妙的感触在心中蔓延开来。亚历山大太像小时候的伊万了，基尔伯特略微有些紧张，他既希望自己的前夫没有发现什么，又期盼着他能察觉出一点。伊万皱着眉，炉子上还煮着汤，他拉住基尔伯特的手臂把他拽进厨房。他竟然还有孩子了？这是哪里来的荒谬的事情，伊万不禁有些愤怒，把手重重地往墙壁上一砸，基尔伯特正好以一种诡异的姿势卡在墙壁和他的胸口之间。

“呃……伊万？有话好好说？”基尔伯特尴尬地笑了笑，伊万的头凑得很近，呼吸之间的热气有些喷到了他脸上，这让他有压迫感，也令他呼吸急促。伊万盯着基尔伯特看了很久，厨房的气氛开始变得暧昧模糊起来，他像是想从基尔伯特的脸上看出些许端倪来，或是想听对方亲口解释一下，但是基尔伯特什么也没有说，正等着他换一个不那么别扭的姿势。“这孩子哪里来的？”伊万收回了手，拉远了一点自己与基尔伯特之间的距离，他看到对方的神情不再那么紧绷，像是松了一口气，心里便不好受。

“我领养回来的，从孤儿院里。那天非要我去参观什么该死的孤儿院，这小子很黏我，我没办法就只好领回来了。”基尔伯特没有说实话，他不知道怎么说，难道要和伊万说“这是我们的孩子，哦他是加里宁格勒，也是柯尼斯堡，伊万他是你儿子，来看看你儿子吧，我们到底造了什么孽”吗？基尔伯特不想这样，他觉得这是自己的错误，由于自己过度的祈盼而令亚历山大诞生于世上，而他更深知伊万，对方一定会借此而再次向他提出和好。我还没做好准备，我们才刚刚离婚没多长时间，这不是儿戏，基尔伯特咬了咬嘴唇，他在心里这么想，他不想把伊万牵扯进他与亚历山大之间，这是他的孩子，他今后会与他一起好好生活。

伊万半信半疑地看看坐在餐桌旁正晃着腿的亚历山大，“可是他……”可是他长得好像有点像小时候的我，这后半句话他没有说出口，他也不是没有注意到那孩子红色的眼睛，这可不是一个普通人类所会拥有的眼睛，太过于罕见，况且他也不认为基尔伯特会心地善良到去收留一个人类的孤儿，但是他看到基尔伯特点着头，说着那只是一个巧合，我知道你要说什么，他长得有点像你小时候，我当时也很惊讶，况且他还这么黏我，真是有点烦人呢。

他们就一起吃了饭，基尔伯特觉得这像是真正的三口之家一起在享用晚餐，伊万在逗他的儿子，亚历山大看起来很开心，也很亲近他认知上的这个“叔叔”，基尔伯特便也温柔地笑了笑，他低头切着盘子里的肉，没注意到伊万热切的落在他身上的视线。伊万觉得基尔伯特有些小小的变化，是孩子的原因吗？他看着他曾经的爱人，对方棱角分明的下颚在温暖的灯光下面也柔和了起来，他在微笑，像是很久之前在灯光之下，他托着腮看着伊万读那些艰难晦涩的书，伊万抬头偷看过他，另一个少年半眯着眼已经快要睡去，伊万记忆中的基尔伯特也是温柔笑着的。

后面连着几日伊万都用各种借口跑来基尔伯特家找他，基尔伯特也默许了这种行为，亚历山大也很欢迎伊万，因为伊万总能给他带很多新奇的小玩意，从玩具到书本，都使他欢欣鼓舞。

“明天伊万叔叔还来吗爸爸？”小男孩在睡前兴奋地问他的爸爸，基尔伯特点点头，一边说着可能吧一边帮亚历山大掖了掖被子，但是他也不知道后面伊万还会不会来，据他了解对方在这里的会议行程快要结束了，而自己的感冒也慢慢好起来了。伊万有些过于宠亚历山大了，基尔伯特觉得对方可能把这孩子也看做是他的孩子，毕竟那么像他小时候，他们曾经也强烈渴望有个孩子可以一起生活，但也有可能是他的一时兴起，想要借此与自己和好如初，基尔伯特苦笑起来，他摸着亚历山大的头发，那孩子已经因为白天精力过度消耗而进入梦乡了。

伊万在东柏林待了有一两个月之久，他没有在会议之后就马上回到莫斯科去，他住的离基尔伯特家有一段距离，他在当地搞了辆车，每日来回于两个住所之间。基尔伯特不说什么，也乐意有人帮自己弄吃的，他有点小小的报复兴致，亚历山大的到来也的确缓和了他和伊万之间的关系。他有点心软，想着自己和伊万之间其实也并没有什么过多的不可能，希望他将自己之前说的气话忘得干净才好，但是这又显得自己挺垃圾，他在吊着伊万，当然对方也是心甘情愿。伊万未曾在这个家中留宿过，尽管亚历山大很希望他留下来，但是伊万知道基尔伯特不会乐意让这事发生，何况这家里没有第二张床。伊万总是笑笑然后在哄完亚历山大睡觉之后离开，他觉得自己又有了些许希望，他的上司都疑惑为什么他非要试图去挽回这段在他们眼里看来像是过家家一样的婚姻，伊万在每一次的谈话中都微笑着沉默，那些人类就再也不说了，他们没有看透过自己的国家阁下，他们只是有求于他，他们从不能改变伊万的意志。他在基尔伯特家中看到亚历山大的那一瞬间是有点愤怒的，但是基尔伯特说了这只是他从孤儿院里领回来的一个孤儿，他不知道这该是一件如何残酷的事，他们的生命无尽漫长，但是人类不是，他们脆弱的灵魂生老病死、悲欢离合，他不知道基尔伯特在想什么，但是看着那孩子，那孩子令基尔伯特开心，他在快乐地笑着，这让他想到他们从前。他又觉得悲伤，这孩子不知道他的命运，不知道他们的。他会变老，会终为尘土，基尔伯特该会有多难过啊，他不想看到对方心碎与难过，尽管这是之前被自己忽略了太多的。伊万又看那孩子的脸，与自己实在是太有缘分，也有他至今还爱着的宛如基尔伯特一样的眼睛，他便不想回去了，尽管不是自己的孩子，他这么想，但是也能在此时此刻看做是自己的孩子，伊万的心软了下来，一日复一日地给小亚历克斯带去更多的礼物。

后来伊万尝试性的去碰基尔伯特的手指，那是他准备回莫斯科的前一晚，他的上司实在催得紧，手头也有太多的事情，不能再在这里逗留下去。当时他穿外套正穿了一半，突然想到什么似的想要去摸摸基尔伯特，对方默许了，再之后他便又想要去亲吻他的脸颊，基尔伯特没有说不行，他暧昧地说你想做什么，然后伊万就在他的嘴唇上轻啄了两下，看到基尔伯特突然变得害羞起来，脸红红地低下头去，久久不再有声响。基尔伯特斟酌了有好几天，到底要不要告诉伊万那个事实，他觉得他们之间的关系得到了缓解，甚至比以前更好，伊万变得有分寸起来，他像是成熟了不少，不再像讨糖的孩子似的缠着自己，而像个大人一样想要操持好他的、他们的生活，亚历山大也喜欢他，他们本来就是父子，在两个人的热切祈愿下他才诞生的。

“伊万……”基尔伯特像是做出了什么重要的决定似的，他抬起头，身体有小小的颤抖，“我有话要和你说。”伊万疑惑地扭过头去，他本一只脚已经迈出了门，又被基尔伯特一句话拉了回来。他们回到沙发上坐好，伊万握住基尔伯特的手，试图想要驱散对方的焦虑。基尔伯特摇摇头，在脑中整理了一下思路，然后开口。

“亚历山大，是我的孩子，也是你的，伊万，他不是什么孤儿，抱歉那都是我编出来的，我不知道之后会怎么样，我很害怕，我还没做好这个准备。”他一口气说完一长串的话，然后停顿下来，观察一下伊万的神情。伊万现在的脸色是震惊混合着迷茫，基尔伯特没有看到诸如气愤的情绪，稍稍有点放下心来，便又接着说了下去，“他是加里宁格勒，是的，同时也是我的柯尼斯堡。所以亚历山大他……是因为我们共同的强烈意志而出现的。”

伊万听完这番话，他心里实在也是想不明白为什么基尔伯特要在一开始对他撒谎呢，像是那些谎言他自己都相信似的，一开始就想把自己排除在外的话，那为什么现在要说这些话呢？伊万不明白，他又难过又在生着基尔伯特的气，但是也混杂着不确定的高兴，他是觉得亚历山大和普通人类不太一样，他太不像个人类的孩子了，然而他真的会是他的孩子吗，不是基尔伯特捏造的另一个谎言？但是基尔伯特，哦他的基尔伯特，他是觉得这样欺耍他的真心很好玩吗？这一两个月他都是这样想的吗？他在一边享受自己的热诚一边拿他看个笑话吗？伊万松开了握着基尔伯特的手，他站起身来往门外走去，他实在是太需要一个个人空间了，他听到基尔伯特在他身后哀求着说你不对我说句什么吗，他能说出什么来呢，此刻他脑中一片浆糊，连脚步都沉重了不少。

基尔伯特一直到看不见伊万的身影才关上门，他疲惫地靠在门框上叹气，眼泪一滴滴砸在地上，像是讥笑他又再一次搞砸了他与伊万之间仅剩的关系。他慢慢走上楼，去自己的抽屉里拿出了一本相册，他轻轻抚摸着那本厚重的大相册，那里面存着他与伊万的许多回忆，从相机发明以后就开始慢慢有了些记录，还有些手绘的素描，有些是伊万趁他睡着的时候偷偷画的，都夹在这本相册之中，伊万喜欢绘画，也有天赋，不像基尔伯特一样双手是为了战争和执剑而生的，基尔伯特羡慕他，也因此没有留下多少伊万的素描画像，但是伊万却有自己的珍藏，那是基尔伯特在吹着长笛的画。基尔伯特带着那本相册去了亚历山大的房间，孩子晚上喜欢开着床头灯，他儿子已经陷入熟睡，基尔伯特也在床边坐下来，他翻开那本相册一页页去看，那些零碎的过往，多少次的久别重逢。“看那亚历克斯，他是你的另一位父亲，可我搞砸了，我都搞砸了。”他轻轻说着，手指点着伊万与他的合影，想叫亚历山大重新认识伊万，他哭了，靠着他儿子的小床，说着“抱歉他明天不会再来了”。

伊万自回莫斯科之后就再没音讯，再过了一段时间基尔伯特便也没有时间去想这些琐碎的情感了，东西两德正式合并，他所代表的民主共和国并入了联邦共和国，他又再一次见到了自己的弟弟，路德维希像是早就原谅了他哥哥，站在路的另一头冲他微笑。基尔伯特给了他兄弟一个大拥抱。

欢迎回家，他听到路德维希这么说。

新生活是朝气蓬勃的，路德维希也接受了他突然就有了一个外甥，对亚历山大很是关心。基尔伯特看着他的新家，释然了许多。又过了一年，他快要把之前发生的种种事情抛到脑后去，他已经一年多没有收到伊万的任何信件，大概他是彻底想要结束这段关系了吧，基尔伯特在圣诞节的晚上一边给亚历山大讲故事一边在心里说着些赌气的话，希望他永远不要出现才好呢，免得他烦心，他们的儿子他自己来养就是了。然后他看到了电视里正在播出的实时新闻，他看到戈尔巴乔夫正在发表辞去苏联总统职务的讲话，在那一瞬间他的嗓子里再也发不出任何一个字，他仿佛看到那面鲜红的旗帜在自己眼前缓缓落下，伊万呢？伊万在哪儿？他怎么样了？基尔伯特从没有现在如此惊慌失措过，他疯狂想念起自己的前夫，他在心底里对他的爱像无尽的焰火，又好似无垠的永恒之海。

“爸爸？”亚历山大疑惑地叫了基尔伯特，他看到他爸爸看着电视发呆，随后眼泪就掉到了伊万叔叔送他的故事书上，他能感觉出基尔伯特现在正在无比哀痛，他的心仿佛被撕碎一样，亚历山大只好轻轻抱住基尔伯特，而过了好久之后基尔伯特也抱住了他，把脸埋进他的头间，一边颤抖着亲吻他一边喃喃自语。“没事的，没事的。”这是亚历山大能够听出来的话语，他的爸爸正用俄语不知道说些什么，他的心不在这里，此刻正在更北的北方。

但是基尔伯特与伊万的再次正式相见是在更久之后，那是个下着大雪的夜晚，是又过了一年之久，莫斯科冷得不行，伊万正准备去洗漱，他有点困，冬天令他倦怠。这两年他开始努力改正他以前的那些坏毛病，那些基尔伯特不喜欢的，他还是有点小小的生气，但是随着时间的流逝他都已经放下，然而这两年实在是过于忙乱，他都没有时间能够再次前去拜访他的前夫和亚历山大。想到亚历山大他就心里一阵高兴，盘算着近期可以先尝试性的通过书信再与基尔伯特建立起联系，他还是有点希望的，他这么期望着。

急促的门铃声响了起来，伊万疑惑地停下了原本要走去洗手间的脚步，这么晚应该不会有上门推销的人吧？他的上司也一般不会这个时间来访，更何况是在这种鬼天气的情况之下。在他思考的间隙那门铃声又响起，更为急促，像是连摁了两次，伊万开了客厅的灯前去应门。他看到基尔伯特抱着亚历山大，他站在门口，头发和肩上都落满了雪花，样子颇为狼狈。

没等伊万开口，基尔伯特就急匆匆地进了门，他先是把亚历山大放在沙发上，然后自己也如释重负般摔进了沙发里。“基尔伯特？出什么事了？”伊万赶忙去洗手间拿了毛巾给基尔伯特擦头，又烧了热水给对方泡茶。基尔伯特的脸上满是疲惫，像是刚刚哭过，脸上分不清是雪水还是泪水的痕迹，眼圈红红的，嘴唇因为寒冷微微发青，还发着抖，看起来糟糕透顶。“亚历克斯……亚历克斯他……”他说话的时候上气不接下气，不知道先说什么才是比较好的，伊万把热茶放在茶几上，自己伸出手握住基尔伯特的，这大大缓解了基尔伯特的紧张。“慢慢说，没关系的，你慢慢告诉我就好。”伊万安慰着基尔伯特，然后感觉到自己身边的人正在逐渐恢复平静。

“亚历克斯前一阵子生病了，感冒一直不好，弗朗西斯他们提醒我可能是离开另一个父亲太久时间了。你知道我们这种身份，毕竟那是我们共同管理着的地方，他一直待在我身边，你又几乎没有音讯……”基尔伯特不说话了，他有些怨恨伊万，盯着伊万看，像是要用眼神把他戳出个洞来。伊万连忙道歉，这是他都想不到的事情，如果不是弗朗西斯的那一番话他们又怎么知道呢？“然后我这两天就带他来莫斯科了，刚下飞机的时候他的咳嗽缓解了一点，精神也好很多了。但是今天晚上，就是刚刚，他突然发了高烧，迷迷糊糊哭着说要见爸爸。我就一直抱着他安慰他说‘爸爸就在这里’，可是你猜他说什么？”基尔伯特又瞪了伊万一眼，“他说他要另外一个爸爸，天哪我在他心里一文不值吗！还没你这个一年不见踪影的人地位高。”他嘟囔着，但是语气和神情就像撒娇一样可爱，伊万不禁觉得好笑，他大笑了两声，惊醒了亚历山大，那孩子又哭了起来，伊万探过身子去抱起亚历山大，晃着他的臂弯轻轻哼了段安眠曲，男孩儿又不哭了，安静地再次睡去。

基尔伯特在一旁赌气，又好气又好笑，他看着伊万驾轻就熟哄孩子的姿势，仿佛现在自己才是那个不成熟的爸爸，他撅起嘴来骂了两句笨蛋，然后伊万就笑着放下熟睡的孩子来摸摸他的头发。

“搬回来一起住吧基尔伯特？”伊万提出这个试探性的建议，他紧张地咽了咽口水，生怕基尔伯特不答应，又补充了一句，“你看亚历山大现在也还在生病，你两头跑也顾不上。”基尔伯特别过头来看他。等他回应的这几分钟时间像是一个世纪那般长久，伊万手心都冒汗了。然后他看到基尔伯特咧开嘴角笑了，是孩童般的天真，是爱之神送来的礼物，他说好，他说但是之后我不会再搬出去的。伊万像是要发狂，他抱住他的爱人，像是想确认眼前人是否只是虚幻一场。

那人真真切切存在着。

“可是复婚还不行。”基尔伯特被勒得有些喘不过气，推了推伊万好让自己有点呼吸空间，他看伊万一脸不安，又拍了拍对方的后背，“但是可以再维持一段时间的恋爱关系，看你表现。”伊万开始亲吻他的耳朵，又移到脸颊，基尔伯特被伊万的发梢弄得有些发痒，他笑着轻轻咬了咬伊万的后颈。

春天就快到来了。


End file.
